On The Same Side
by SpiceChaiPrincessOfDoom
Summary: HPDM fic that was going to be angsty...and isn't really. Set after the war, but no real spoilers. Extremely character centric. Warning: Slash - don't like, don't read. Rated T for some language, and because I don't really like K. COMPLETE.
1. Can't Forget

**Hello my dahlings. I was randomly trying to work on my other story, ATTWD, and I sort of came up with this idea. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh, and btw, this story was meant to be angsty, but by the last chapter it probably is...not...exactly...the way I planned it. Ah well, please try to ignore my writing mood swings.**

**Disclaimer: I own one pile of incomplete homework and will soon own an hour or so of detention for not doing it. That's all.**

**Oh, and yay for my awesome beta, I'm Nobody. Who Are You7**

Harry stood in the Owlery, looking out of one of the empty windows. His eyes rested once again on the scorched stone and dead grass that were visual reminders of the battle that had occurred last semester. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as the burning, roiling pain came back to him again. _God, no. Is it too much to ask just to forget?_ He thought.

"To forget what, _Harry_?" A voice came from behind him, shaking him away from his troubled thoughts. Harry winced. He had apparently voiced his last angsty thought out loud. He turned quickly around, his feet crunching on the emaciated bones of small rodents, to see Draco Malfoy standing at the entrance to the Owlery, a peculiar look on his pale pointed face.

Malfoy looked slightly nervous, and Harry – well, he could have sworn Malfoy was _smiling_. Harry narrowed his eyes. The look on Malfoy's face intrigued him and slightly scared him at the same time. He trusted nearly nobody now, least of all Malfoy the flip-flop traitor to his own cause. Harry hadn't known how to act around Malfoy anymore since he had been proven to be on the same side as Harry during the final battle. Should he be grateful? Friendly? Suspicious? He didn't know what to think. Well, how do you act when your old nemesis from school suddenly decides to fight for the cause that you are supporting?

Malfoy caught his gaze, and somehow Malfoy's gray eyes pierced right through Harry, pinning him to the wall, rendering him immobile. Malfoy advanced closer, his look secretive and dangerous, unfathomable, but not, for some odd reason, threatening. "How about we forget our disagreements, Harry? It seems, to me, a very desirable thing to forget." He was so close now that they were almost touching. Harry could fell Malfoy's warm breath on his cheek, and his voice was in Harry's ear. "And," said Malfoy, "please, we are not enemies, so call me Draco."

Malfoy – Draco – gave Harry that strange look once again, and swept from the room.

Harry shook his head and exhaled loudly, not sure just why he had been holding his breath. In that instant when they were just a millimeter apart, Harry had felt the electricity flow through the almost-connection of their bodies, he hadn't been sure whether he had wanted to move forwards or backwards. He wasn't sure which way to go now.

"Damn it, Mal- Draco!" Harry said quietly. "Why are you messing with me?"

**Loved it? Hated it? Review and you can rant all about how good/bad my story is!!**


	2. Stuck to You

**Hello my pretties! I can't believe I'm updating so soon...how wonderful of me! **

**Okay, end narcissism segment. In any case, have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: Mmmph! (gagged and ducktaped to chair by lawyers for stealing HP)**

Draco let the quill fall from his fingers, splattering ink on the blank piece of parchment in front of him, and put his head into his hands. He massaged his temples with his fingertips, trying to relieve the hangover-worthy headache he had. In truth, though, it wasn't really his head that was bothering him.

Well, it was sort of his head, but not so much his head as his mind... In fact, it was really a specific part of his mind, a rather hormone related one-

Aargh. He really needed to stop thinking so much. That was what had gotten him in this trouble in the first place. Draco returned to the topic at hand. Harry. No, Potter, Draco reminded himself. Potter. He was not on first-name terms with _that one_. Although he had been calling Potter 'Harry' in his head for a couple years now, it was only lately that something had compelled him to voice that name out loud, to Harry's face. And he didn't know why.

_Harry…_ Draco drifted off to an elaborate daydream, set on the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight. Then he caught himself and slapped himself back to reality. _Really. A Malfoy acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. What has become of you, Draco?_ Draco chose to ignore that voice, the one that sounded very much like his father. However, he couldn't hold back a nagging feeling that it was right. He _was _acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. Over Potter. And a stalker schoolgirl too. Why couldn't he just resist the temptation to follow Potter everywhere? To constantly seek his attention? What was wrong with him? He didn't want Potter- he didn't want anything to do with Potter!

So why did he follow him around like a loyal dog? _Heh. _His inner voice commented. _Dog? More like bitch…_

Draco gritted his teeth. Well, as long as he was struck with this – this pitiful obsession, he would make the most of it. No, it wasn't like him to stand by and let the world move on, not like him at all. He would go out there, and get what he wanted, be it former nemesis or not.

He gathered his books and stalked out of the library. He had noticed Harry sitting alone at meals lately, staring into space. Well, come supper, Harry wouldn't be alone anymore. In fact, if he had his way, Harry wouldn't be attending the evening meal at all.

**Ehhehheh. Next...for the execution of Draco's sinister plot! Dun dun dun. And review or I'll send my sugar-high minions after you!**


	3. Master Plan or Together

**YAY! I finally wrote and uploaded the last chappie! It's my first complete mulit chapter story!! ...which is kind of sad, if you think about it. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Geez! Why doesn't anyone ever believe me when I say I'm JK Rowling!?!?**

Draco poked his head out of an alcove near the portrait of that obnoxious fat lady. He happened to know that that was where the entrance to the Gryffindor common room was located, and was counting on the fact that Harry would be passing this way soon.

Meanwhile…

Harry wandered out of the portrait hole, idly debating weather to sit with Ron and Hermione at dinner tonight. It might be nice, because they _were_ his friends, after all, and he _was_ getting tired of sitting by himself all the time. Not to mention that The Boy Who Lived sitting alone got some really weird looks. But on the other hand, his best friends' lovey-doveyness always infuriated him. It was all very well for them to be happy and romantic, but at the same time he really didn't feel that they could ever comprehend his inner turmoil of emotions. Harry sighed and started plodding along down to the Great Hall, a ways behind everyone else. He was late, and probably wouldn't have much to eat. Oh well…

Harry drifted off to daydream about dancing treacle tarts when Draco darted from behind a marble pillar, clapped a hand over Harry's mouth, and quickly dragged him into an unused classroom. As soon as they were inside, however, Draco released him.

"Draco?" Harry looked confused, "What? Why did you bring me here?"

Draco, meanwhile had started advancing on Harry. He placed his lips on Harry's own, relishing in the feel of a chaste kiss. He pulled back to look at Harry like he was an idiot. "This is my master plan to seduce you, of course."

"Oh," was all Harry said before he pulled the other boy down into another kiss, this one not so timid.

A few minutes later, the two boys pulled apart, breathing raggedly. "I hope you don't mind," said Draco, resting his forehead against Harry's.

"Mind what?" Harry tilted his head to kiss over Draco's ear and to the base of his neck.

"My master plan, of course," Draco said in a slightly snobbish manner. Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy.

"Oh," Harry smiled, "No. Why would I mind, anyway? We're on the same side now, aren't we?"

It turned that neither of the boys would show up for dinner, and were not seen by their dorm mates all that night. When asked where they had been, the only reply to be found was a slight smile.

END 

**Heh heh. Eet eez done, my bunnies!! Now review, or I'll, I dunno, well, I'll probably get distracted by something shiny before I actually do anything, so it doesn't actually matter, but please review anyway!!**


End file.
